


Ensalada con sabor a chocolate

by Lunanoe



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera y sino que se lo pregunten a Teresa. Si a eso le sumamos una ensalada...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensalada con sabor a chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Fecha original de publicación: 10 de abril de 2013  
> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Disclaimer: Bruno Heller me ha dicho que ya hablaremos la próxima temporada pero que no me haga ilusiones.

Aburrida y hambrienta. Así es como me siento. Y para colmo, sola, porque todos se han ido a capturar al sospechoso del asesinato.

¿Y qué hacía yo mientras tanto? Trabajo de oficina. Bien es cierto que Bertram me dejaba intervenir de cuando en cuando en los casos, pero únicamente para informar a los familiares o interrogar a alguien que con toda certeza no estaba implicado en el asesinato. Ahora bien, no podía ir sola, no fuera a pasarme algo. Esto último era por culpa de Patrick. No sé de qué manera pero había convencido a Bertram de que bajo ningún concepto podía ir sola a ningún lugar, por más insignificante, que siempre debía llevar un escolta, generalmente él.

Todo aquello era absurdo. Claro que me encantaba pasar tiempo con él pero ni que estuviera impedida ni nada por el estilo. No iba a ocurrirme nada por ir sola a interrogar a alguien. Ni tampoco por conducir, otra cosa que tampoco me dejaba hacer. No soy de esas mujeres que agachan la cabeza ante su pareja pero se había puesto tan pesado con el asunto que opté por ceder para que dejara de darme la lata.

A pesar de todo, sabía que estaba aterrado de que la más mínima ráfaga de viento pudiera hacerme algo. Ya habíamos pasado y superado aquello –hacía meses que Red John estaba pudriéndose debajo de una lápida- pero Patrick todavía seguía atemorizado ante la perspectiva de que me sucediera algún accidente. Por insignificante que fuera.

Nadie nunca se había preocupado tanto por mí. A pesar de que me cabreaba mucho que intentara aislarme del mundo para que no saliera herida, me quedaba maravillada cada vez que me miraba y descubría tal fulgor en sus ojos, como si yo fuera el mayor de los tesoros.

Siento el rojo ascender a mis mejillas. Si estuviera aquí ya habría hecho un comentario graciosillo de los suyos.

Dejo de escribir en el ordenador. Los riñones empiezan a dolerme. Me levanto de la silla y recorro mi despacho intentando atisbar algún sonido que me indique que mi equipo ha regresado.

Después de dar seis vueltas por mi despacho, oigo el ascensor abrirse. Parece que hay bastante jaleo por los gritos. Me asomo y veo a Cho y Rigsby llevando al sospechoso hasta la sala de interrogatorios esposado y siendo víctimas de las amenazas de este. En serio, ¿por qué la gente lo complicaba todo? Tarde o temprano acaban confesando todo, ¿por qué nos lo ponen tan complicado?

Salgo al pasillo y lo veo salir del ascensor apresuradamente. Él también se ha sentido como yo. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y corre a abrazarme. Lo nuestro es tan oficial que no es necesario ocultarlo aunque tampoco me gusta profesar cariños en la oficina. Pero mentiría si dijera que no me gusta.

Me besa en la mejilla. Sabe bien cuáles son los límites fijados en el trabajo. Me toma de la mano y volvemos al despacho. Cierra la puerta. Nada más oír el click de la puerta, me toma por la cintura y me besa dulcemente.

-No volveré a irme tanto tiempo –me dice.

-Pero si sólo has estado fuera media hora.

-¿Te parece poco? Cada minuto que paso lejos de ti se me antoja como una vida entera.

Acaricio su mejilla. Agarra mi mano y la besa. Suelto una pequeña risa.

-¿Y cómo…cómo ha ido todo? –pregunto curiosa. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a estar alejada de la acción.

-Nada del otro mundo, lo de siempre, ¿y tú? –pregunta echando una mirada a las carpetas amontonadas en mi mesa- ¿Bertram va a contratarte ya como secretaria?

-Muy gracioso. Que sepas que todavía no te he perdonado por convencer a Bertram de que me deje al margen de toda la diversión.

-Sabes por qué lo hago

-Ya, pero tampoco va a ocurrir nada porque salga a hablar con sospechosos o conduzca. No va a caerme un rayo del cielo ni voy a caerme por un precipicio. No tienes motivos para estar tan paranoico.

-Teresa, en tu estado no estás para movilizar o para perseguir a nadie y sabes que eso es lo que ocurre casi siempre que buscamos a un sospechoso.

¡Maldición! Me había dejado sin argumentos. No podía debatirle eso.

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón en eso…-me mira con una ceja alzada- pero, ¿y lo de conducir? ¿Qué peligro hay en ello?

-Pueden darte un golpe.

-¡Conduzco mil veces mejor que tú en tu mejor día! Además, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué por estar así va a pasarme de todo?

-Puede que tú lo veas como una exageración pero a mí me aterra la posibilidad de que te ocurra algo, por pequeño que sea. Pero si el otro día cuando te pillaste los dedos con el cajón ni pude dormir.

-Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no hace falta ponerse tan alarmista.

Me agarra una mano y se la lleva a los labios. No puedo evitar sonreír como una idiota. Aunque él peque de exagerado, tal vez yo me esté pasando un poco.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de la bolsa de plástico que reposa en el sofá. ¿Cuándo la habrá puesto ahí? Se da cuenta del nuevo objetivo de mis ojos y sonríe.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre y me he parado a comprarte algo.

Mi estómago resuena de repente. En mi cabeza aparecen tabletas de chocolate, magdalenas, galletas, tarrinas de helado…vamos, comidas que te dejan el azúcar por las nubes. La sola imagen mental me hace la boca agua.

Me tiende la bolsa. Casi puedo sentir el dulce sabor del chocolate en mi boca. Siento una enorme ansiedad.

-Mi amor, gracias, no sabes cuanto te…-saco el contenido de la bolsa y me detengo en seco. No puede ser.

-¡No sabes cuántas ensaladas había, mi amor! Me ha costado decantarme por alguna pero al final me he decantado por la césar porque sé que no te gustan las cosas demasiado recargadas –me guiña un ojo-. Siéntate, que yo voy a…

-¡¿Se puede saber qué es esto?! –señalo el envase con la ensalada. Patrick se queda confundido, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Una…ensalada? –dice confundido.

-¿Una ensalada? ¡¿Una ensalada, Patrick?! ¡¿Es qué tengo cara de conejo o qué?!

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

-¡Vete, largo, fuera!

Le agarro del brazo y lo echo del despacho sin dar explicaciones. En el fondo, en el lugar donde se encuentra mi parte racional, sé que estoy haciendo el ridículo pero no puedo evitarlo.

Soy amante de las ensaladas pero es que empiezo a estar harta de las malditas verduras. De repente una enorme furia se apodera de mí, tan grande que me lleva a salir de mi despacho directa al bullpen, donde está Patrick hablando con Van Pelt.

-¿Y encima te vas? ¡¿ENCIMA TE VAS?! –sé que lo he echado yo pero las palabras me salen solas.

-Teresa, me estás empezando a preocupar. ¿Pero no has sido tú la que…?

-Claro, ahora la culpa de todo es mía, ¡todo es por mi culpa! ¡No tienes derecho a echarme nada en cara!

-Pero si yo…

-¡YO NADA! ¿Cuándo se te ocurrió la brillante idea de la ensalada? No, pero si ya sé lo que pasa aquí…Ya no te gusto y me quieres poner a dieta, por eso me compras ensaladas, ¡como si fuera un conejo!

-Pero, ¿qué tonterías dices? Claro que me gustas, me encantas.

-No –siento mi voz quebrada-, ya no.

Me vas a tomar por idiota, lo sé, pero en un momento mi rabia pasa a convertirse en llanto. Van Pelt, que no sale de su asombro desde mi irrupción en el bullpen, intenta acercarse a mí, pero Patrick se lo impide mandándola a no sé qué.

Me siento en una silla y él se acerca. Me acaricia el brazo pero yo lo aparto mientras sigo llorando.

Sí, lo sé: no puede ser más ridículo.

-Teresa, ¿Qué te pasa?

Me gustaría saberlo pero es algo que no puedo evitar: de aquí a un tiempo mis hormonas andan revolucionadas y basta un segundo para que pase de la felicidad al desconsuelo. O de la rabia al llanto, como ahora.

No puede soportar verme llorar. Lo veo en su rostro y en el fondo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por actuar de ese modo pero es algo que no soy capaz de controlar.

-Vamos, mi amor, no llores, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te ha molestado algo?

-Si no te gusto, dímelo, no me mientas.

Sé que eso no es cierto pero la que habla en ese momento es la Teresa Lisbon estúpida. La lista intenta abrirse paso entre tanta tontería.

-Pues sí, es verdad, no me gustas.

Levanto la cabeza con las lágrimas surcando mi rostro. ¿Es qué a lo mejor la estupidez era realidad? ¿Podría ser que hubiera dejado de gustarle? Lo entiendo si es así, no soy una belleza ni mucho menos, hay mujeres mil veces más bellas que yo.

-Ya, ya lo sé –digo entre sollozos-. Soy horrible. Seguro que ya has conocido a otra que te gusta mucho más que esta fea. No soy como el resto de mujeres.

Mi corazón late desbocado. No puedo perderlo, no después de todo por lo que hemos pasado.

Mis dudas se disipan cuando me pone un dedo en los labios y me sonríe.

-No me gustas, me encantas. Y es cierto que no eres como las demás: tú eres la más bella –me dice agarrándome el mentón. Suelto una risa-. Así que no seas idiota y deja de pensar esas cosas que sabes que no son ciertas.

-Ya, pero es que…Patrick, es que…

-Dime.

-Estoy cansada de las malditas verduras, ¡las odio! Llevo un día de perros, todo el día sentada en el ordenador luchando contra este maldito dolor de riñones y encima vienes y me traes eso –digo esto último en tono despectivo.

-Veo que no te gustan mucho las ensaladas.

Bufo.

-Entonces, ¿te has cabreado por eso? Entonces, ¿qué creías que tenía la bolsa?

-Pues…

No me da tiempo a hablar. Se mete la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y saca un paquete de…¡de bombones! Sonríe de una manera que le da un aspecto de niño travieso. Vamos, el que tiene siempre.

-¡Maldito seas! Lo sabías desde el principio.

-Pues claro que sí. Te conozco mejor que tú misma. ¿Piensas de verdad que te iba a dar una ensalada con las ganas de dulce que tienes?

-¡Dámelo! –pido desesperada.

Me da el paquete y lo rompo, agarrando dos bombones y llevándomelos a la boca.

-Eh, chica, respira, que no te lo van a quitar. Al menos dame uno.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Por dos cosas. Porque son míos y porque me has mentido. ¿Sabes el ridículo que he hecho por tu culpa?

-¡Bah! Tal y como estás, es comprensible que hagas estas cosas.

-¡Pero es que Bertram va a acabar por llamar a un manicomio!

-Bueno, puedo pedir que nos den la habitación donde estuve.

-Eres imposible.

-Te quiero.

Me llevo otro bombón a la boca y no le contesto.

-Este es el momento en el que tú dices: "yo también te quiero"

-Sabes que miento fatal –digo con la boca llena.

Pone cara de falso enojo y me quita la caja.

-¡Eh, tú, trae!

-¡Dime que me quieres!

-¡No! –me echo a reír- ¡Dámelo, me muero de hambre!

-Y yo me muero por ti. Anda, dime que me quieres –me pide agarrándome por la cintura.

Acaricio su barbilla y lo beso.

-Te quiero –le digo.

Me mira con los ojos repletos de brillo. Deja el paquete en la mesa de Cho y coloca sus manos en mi barriga, acariciándola en círculos.

Una corriente eléctrica atraviesa todo mi cuerpo. No puedo describir la sensación que se apodera de mí cuando Patrick acaricia mi tripa de esa manera tan tierna, como si estuviera acunando a ese gran bulto que sobresale entre mis caderas.

¡Ah, claro, es que había olvidado contarlo! Estoy embarazada. Embarazada del hombre al que amo. Del hombre por el que he recibido miles de broncas, al que he tenido que defender tantas veces de que lo golpearan, por el que creí perdería la cabeza con sus locuras, el que me hizo sentir realmente mujer.

Y todo aquello no me lo haría sentir ni la caja más grande de bombones.


End file.
